Enrakyōten (Seireitou)
) | created by = Unknown | used by = (formerly) |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF }} Enrakyōten (艶羅鏡典, "Law of the Bewitching Lucid Mirror") is the entrusted to the of .Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III According to , the sword is the family treasure of the clan and was meant to watch over the history of . It was briefly wielded by Tokinada Tsunayashiro, but following his death, the fate of the sword is unknown. Characteristics History Powers Curse: Like all held by the , Enrakyōten is also a cursed sword which indiscriminately drains away the from its wielder at a steady pace until the owner either relinquishes the sword or they die.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III Therefore, it can only be wielded by an individual with a strong enough reiatsu that can stave off the curse long enough to make effective use of the blade. Partial Release: It is possible for Enrakyōten to be partially released by sealing it with a false name. When it was wielded by Tokinada Tsunayashiro, he had sealed it under the name 'Kuten Kyōkoku' (九天鏡谷, "Nine Heavens Mirror Valley"); a name chosen due to resembling the name of , which Tokinada did intentionally to mock .Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World II The command release for its false seal was "Venerate". *'Attack Reflection:' When it is called by a false name, the power of Enrakyōten is halved, and only allows for what appears to be the total reflection of an opponent's attacks. In a sense, it acts like a mirror and deflects any attack that comes into contact with it; comparable with the ability of .Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World II True Release: In order to release the true form of Enrakyōten, the release command "Sip from the four seas, the heavenly shores entwine. Equally duplicate ten thousands, and sharpen." must be spoken followed by its name.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III Upon being released, a bright flash of light envelops the vicinity of the wielder. When in its true form, the blade of the Zanpakutō does not possess a visible form, and is said to emit a sinister reiatsu. *'Zanpakutō Mimicry:' Enrakyōten's true power is to freely imitate the powers of any the wielder has either observed or possesses knowledge of through indirect mediums.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III The sword, therefore, serves as a representation of the Tsunayashiro family and their role as the keepers of history within the Soul Society. In truth, however, this is not an accurate depiction of what it can do. When Enrakyōten was first forged, it was bestowed with the ability to assume the powers of anything that takes on the name and form of 'blade'. If it can be imagined as a blade, regardless of its properties, then it can be copied by the Enrakyōten. Therefore, it is not solely limited to Zanpakutō, but can imitate the abilities of any weapon even remotely similar or related to that of a sword. The extent of those powers are proportional to the reiatsu of its wielder. When Tokinada wielded the Zanpakutō, the flames of Enrakyōten's imitation of were said to pale in comparison to that of actual Zanpakutō. Similarly, the conditions for were different for Tokinada than it was for , due to the fact that Aizen was vastly more powerful than Tokinada himself.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III However, what limits Enrakyōten is not just reiatsu amount but also spiritual nature. Pure wielders would be incapable of imitating , due to lacking reiatsu, and similarly, trying to imitate the weapon linked to somebody with multiple natures that the wielder themselves lack would only result in an empty shell of a mimicry. For instance, when Tokinada attempted to imitate , the Zanpakutō of , he could only imitate its shape and the sword itself was brittle enough that it could be easily shattered.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III Originally, Enrakyōten was created for the purpose of copying the powers of the sealed Amenomusuha, but it was deemed impossible for any individual to manage it without suffering total soul suicide. References Behind the Scenes